Talk:Sanctum Cay (mission)
Hmmm... Exploits.. Do we want to go there? --Karlos 17:03, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) :This seems fairly benign. --Fyren 18:21, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) rofl look at this 01:15, 6 November 2005 (EST) :A little explanation would help. --Karlos 13:04, 6 November 2005 (EST) :: Thats the bonus guy's name, but its a hellhound 03:13, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::: I've got another screenshot from the Dunes of Despair mission, check this: Image:Enchanted_Dune_Lizard.jpg AAAW, how do I make it smaller? I'm pretty new uploading images... Sorry :S Yaki 11:48, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::: Well, thank you. ; ) Yaki 12:40, 15 March 2007 (CDT) bonus issue Today I'm doing the mission with my warrior. Coudln't find the restless spirit behind teh rock. Could it be that the spirit's spawn position was too close to the draks and got killed? -PanSola 06:04, 29 December 2005 (UTC) I bet today's "minor update to Sanctum Cay" was to remove the exploit. Anyone feel like trying it out? LordKestrel 14:49, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :The exploit is still there. The only changes I have noticed is they seem to have added more mobs, and the restless spirit seems to properly follow the party, after giving the scepter to the Vizier, and the Vizier vanishes. Anyone who has done the bonus for this mission, knows how difficult it was to get the restless spirit to recognize the Vizier (even when standing next to him) or to follow the party to the beach. The update may have fixed that. But this needs to be confirmed. Exploits The rest of party does not have to die after the cutscene. Although, having the party do so, will prevent the more ambitious players from venturing too close to the beach area and triggering the mobs. This exploit has now been fixed (see http://www.guildwars.com/aboutgw/gameupdates/default.php) Though more difficult to do now, this mission can still be exploited or run. The runner merely needs to survive or tank the dock battle while the Vizier rises the ship. --DaveBaggins 23:51, May 4 2006 (CST) Another bug He spawns holding it and asks for it... 01:55, 9 March 2006 (CST) :I don't think that one is new, I seem to recall hearing about that bug before. I've never run into it though. --Rainith 02:05, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::Never run into it? I've never seen him spawn without it. I always assumed that the scepter he was holding was something weaker or whatever. | Chuiu 02:10, 9 March 2006 (CST) ending cutscene transcript request I am looking for the specific part where Ascension is mentioned/referenced. Thanks. - 19:11, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :If you still need it, here you go: ::Vizier Khilbron: By now, those who are not already dead are fleeing into the Shiverpeaks. ::Player: Then we go to the Shiverpeaks. ::Vizier Khilbron: A noble gesture, but throwing your lives away against a foe you cannot beat will not help your friends. ::Player: Then the White Mantle have won. All is lost. ::Vizier Khilbron: Do not be so sure. The is still a way to beat the White Mantle. ::Vizier Khilbron: Venture to the Crystal Desert and Ascend. Only then will you be powerful enough to take on the rest of the White Mantle and their unseen gods. ::Player: What must we do? ::Vizier Khilbron: Find the Prophet, and claim the gift of True Sight. ::Player: What? ::Vizier Khilbron: That's right. You are all Chosen. ::Vizier Khilbron: And now you must venture through the desert. Prove yourselves worthy and claim your birthright. ::Vizier Khilbron: Then you will take this fight to them. ::Vizier Khilbron: Prepare yourselves. The trials of Ascension await. :--Carth 22:11, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Restless Spirit The spirit may follow whoever has the scepter, but once you give the scepter to Khilbron the spirit seems to behave like the Eye of Janthir: it takes the positions of all the party members and averages it out, then moves towards that point. I was doing the mission and bonus together today, and while one warrior stayed back to defend Khilbron, the rest of us had a hell of a time trying to get the spirit to go to the grave. At first he kept getting stuck behind walls, but when we finally managed to get him to go uphill and have a clear path to the grave, he still wouldn't go all the way up to it. It was only when the warrior actually killed all of the Mantle and came to join us that the spirit finally moved forward and allowed us to finish the bonus. 404notfound 20:32, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Shortcut "Some players take a short cut, as explained below, from the Temple of the Ages (see Temple article for map). By doing this, they omit the Maguuma Jungle towns and missions. This is not recommended for first-time players, as they will miss significant parts of the story as well as some useful quests." But it then continues, and doesn't actually explain what the shortcut is, Does someone want to either put the shortcut in (i have no idea what it is? - is it via droks?) or remove this line as it makes no sense --Djsmiley2k 04:21, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :No it has nothing to do with Drok's. The shortcut is simply from Temple of the Ages, southwest through Talmark Wilderness, Tears of the Fallen, Fisherman's Haven, Stingray Strand and then Sanctum Cay. The player never has to go in the Maguuma jungle this way, and goes straight to the desert from Kryta. --Carth 21:39, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::This picture, from Temple of the Ages, should explain things better. Mooseyfate 15:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) Spirit pathing... Anyone else have problems getting the spirit to the grave? Even after killing all the attackers and with the whole party going to the grave, he constantly got stuck on places, even with the whole party doing just about everything to get him around them. Fixed a grammar error. Changed the line "* ADDED Defend the Vizier while he summons a ship for you escape. Get on the boat when he is done." ---- To ---- "* ADDED Defend the Vizier while he summons a ship for you're escape. Get on the boat when he is done." if this is actually in game feel free to revert it. --Krynis 04:24, 6 December 2006 (CST) Wow. The irony is delicious. uhh. righto then. substitute bad grammar for more bad grammar. --Jasminethetender 00:12, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Someone needs to go back to school... It's surprising how many people don't know the difference between your and you're, there and their, and to and too... Forgive my attitude, but it really is quite depressing... Bug report 67.9.80.193 added the following: Today (21 January 2007) when I got to the dock, there were over 30 bad guys on the dock with Vizier and when the "ADDED" portion of the quest was broadcast to protect him, they killed Vizier and my party in 5 seconds or so. Wish I got a screenshot. I took it out as it's obviously in the first person so is not suitable for an encyclopaedia, and it should really be confirmed by someone else before it's added to the article. RossMM 09:47, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Not a bug, that happens if you wait too long to get to the Vizier. White Mantle slowly pile up at that point. Should have been deleted, so good job there. Entropy 13:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) Restless Spirit I don't know when it was changed but the Restless Spirit related to the bonus, is now Invulnerable and cannot be hurt by attacks of any sort. At least that is what seemed to happen on my recent run through the mission. Either that or they have given him a large armor buff. In any case he seems to follow the party correctly now, ie. he'll follow whichever person talks to him after the cutscene. Entropy 13:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) White Mantle Farming? Took a party of two hench and three heroes with me, cleared out all the White Mantle attackers. Once they stopped coming, I went to the Eastern beach and cleared that of White Mantle. Then I thought: but wait, some White Mantle spawn from the West as well. So I went that way. Sure enough, there was a HUGE mob of White Mantle in a very narrow valley-like enclosure. At least 20, was maybe more like 30 of them. If I'd only brought some AoE damage! In any case, those were rather hard to eliminate... The nice thing was the exp gain - quite good; with an Exp scroll or two this mission could be an excellent place to level Heroes and such. Also got quite a few drops from all those White Mantle - lots of Salvage items = lots of materials, possibly could have gotten many runes as well. So, yeah. I'm wondering if perhaps more people will start "farming" White Mantle here, now that Heroes are out. :) Entropy 13:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) The effect with Shambling Horrors =P Caramel Ni 22:40, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Current bug The current bug says something about the Vizir already having the scepter of orr before you give it to him. Isn't it possible that this is not a bug, just a scepter that bears some resemblence to the one involved? I personally think that this bug should be removed. Any other thoughts? --Warwulf 14:19, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :The Model makes just got lazy, and didn't want to make another model without it, to be used for a second or two, that's what going on. Laziness is a bug :P — Poki#3 , 15:24, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Another Bug So there's a gate with a Lever to open it right after the swamp with Bone Dragons, right? Well...I found out the hard way that it's possible to lock yourself out by clicking the lever and quickly running through the gate. It closes, and then the rest of the party is stuck behind while you're past. There is no switch on the other side and so if the Restless Spirit gets caught, you're screwed for Bonus. Thank goodness Henchmen can't carry Items, or else the Scepter of Orr might get stuck too! Of course it would not be a problem in the first place if henchmen could activate Switches and stuff... >.> (T/ ) 14:10, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Claim Resource? How many times does Vizier Khilbron use Claim Resource before the boat is finally raised?~Piro~ 03:18, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :I counted but I was a bit tired at the time but i counted at least 25 time. Can anyone confirm?~Piro~ 03:32, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::I don't believe there is much of a link between the actual skill use and the boat. An example is the Desert mission "Dunes of Despair" If you run, very quickly, at the start, to the gate with the ghost in tow, he will use Claim Resource, and yet the gate will not open for 5-10 seconds. Could be a similar thing here.Yellow Monkey 05:11, 10 July 2007 (CDT) hm any tips for the end? =/ 84.146.156.243 08:12, 24 July 2007 (CDT)